Angiogenesis is the process of developing new blood vessels that involves the proliferation, migration and tissue infiltration of capillary endothelial cells from pre-existing blood vessels. Angiogenesis is important in normal physiological processes including embryonic development, follicular growth, and wound healing as well as in pathological conditions involving tumor growth and non-neoplastic diseases involving abnormal neovascularization, including neovascular glaucoma (Folkman, J. and Klagsbrun, M. Science 235:442-447 (1987)).
The vascular endothelium is usually quiescent and its activation is tightly regulated during angiogenesis. Several factors have been implicated as possible regulators of angiogenesis in vivo. These include transforming growth factor (TGFb), acidic and basic fibroblast growth factor (aFGF and bFGF), platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), and vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) (Klagsbrun, M. and D""Amore, P. (1991) Annual Rev. Physiol. 53: 217-239). VEGF, an endothelial cell-specific mitogen, is distinct among these factors in that it acts as an angiogenesis inducer by specifically promoting the proliferation of endothelial cells.
VEGF is a homodimeric glycoprotein consisting of two 23 kD subunits with structural similarity to PDGF. Four different monomeric isoforms of VEGF exist resulting from alternative splicing of mRNA. These include two membrane bound forms (VEGF206 and VEGF189) and two soluble forms (VEGF165 and VEGF121). In all human tissues except placenta, VEGF,165 is the most abundant isoform.
VEGF is expressed in embryonic tissues (Breier et al., Development (Camb.) 114:521 (1992)), macrophages, proliferating epidermal keratinocytes during wound healing (Brown et al., J. Exp. Med., 176:1375 (1992)), and may be responsible for tissue edema associated with inflammation (Ferrara et al., Endocr. Rev. 13:18 (1992)). In situ hybridization studies have demonstrated high VEGF expression in a number of human tumor lines including glioblastoma multiforme, hemangioblastoma, central nervous system neoplasms and AIDS-associated Kaposi""s sarcoma (Plate, K. et al. (1992) Nature 359: 845-848; Plate, K. et al. (1993) Cancer Res. 53: 5822-5827; Berkman, R. et al. (1993) J. Clin. Invest. 91: 153-159; Nakamura, S. et al. (1992) AIDS Weekly, 13 (1)). High levels of VEGF were also observed in hypoxia induced angiogenesis (Shweiki, D. et al. (1992) Nature 359: 843-845).
The biological response of VEGF is mediated through its high affinity VEGF receptors which are selectively expressed on endothelial cells during embryogenesis (Millauer, B., et al. (1993) Cell 72: 835-846) and during tumor formation. VEGF receptors typically are class III receptor-type tyrosine kinases characterized by having several, typically 5 or 7, immunoglobulin-like loops in their amino-terminal extracellular receptor ligand-binding domains (Kaipainen et al., J. Exp. Med. 178:2077-2088 (1993)). The other two regions include a transmembrane region and a carboxy-terminal intracellular catalytic domain interrupted by an insertion of hydrophilic interkinase sequences of variable lengths, called the kinase insert domain (Terman et al., Oncogene 6:1677-1683 (1991). VEGF receptors include FLT-1, sequenced by Shibuya M. et al., Oncogene 5, 519-524 (1990); KDR, described in PCT/US92/01300, filed Feb. 20, 1992, and in Terman et al., Oncogene 6:1677-1683 (1991); and FLK-1, sequenced by Matthews W. et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88:9026-9030 (1991).
High levels of FLK-1 are expressed by endothelial cells that infiltrate gliomas (Plate, K. et al., (1992) Nature 359: 845-848). FLK-1 levels are specifically upregulated by VEGF produced by human glioblastomas (Plate, K. et al. (1993) Cancer Res. 53: 5822-5827). The finding of high levels of FLK-1 expression in glioblastoma associated endothelial cells (GAEC) indicates that receptor activity is probably induced during tumor formation since FLK-1 transcripts are barely detectable in normal brain endothelial cells. This upregulation is confined to the vascular endothelial cells in close proximity to the tumor. Blocking VEGF activity with neutralizing anti-VEGF monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) resulted in an inhibition of the growth of human tumor xenografts in nude mice (Kim, K. et al. (1993) Nature 362: 841-844), indicating a direct role for VEGF in tumor-related angiogenesis.
Although the VEGF ligand is upregulated in tumor cells, and its receptors are upregulated in tumor infiltrated vascular endothelial cells, the expression of the VEGF ligand and its receptors is low in normal cells that are not associated with angiogenesis. Therefore, such normal cells would not be affected by blocking the interaction between VEGF and its receptors to inhibit angiogenesis, and therefore tumor growth. Blocking this VEGF-VEGF receptor interaction by using a monoclonal antibody to the VEGF receptor has not been demonstrated prior to the subject invention.
One advantage of blocking the VEGF receptor as opposed to blocking the VEGF ligand to inhibit angiogenesis, and thereby to inhibit pathological conditions such as tumor growth, is that fewer antibodies may be needed to achieve such inhibition. Furthermore, receptor expression levels may be more constant than those of the environmentally induced ligand. Another advantage of blocking the VEGF receptor is that more efficient inhibition may be achieved when combined with blocking of the VEGF ligand.
The object of this invention is to provide monoclonal antibodies that neutralizes the interaction between VEGF and its receptor by binding to a VEGF receptor and thereby preventing VEGF phosphorylation of the receptor. A further object of this invention is to provide methods to inhibit angiogenesis and thereby to inhibit tumor growth in mammals using such monoclonal antibodies.
The present invention provides a monoclonal antibody which specifically binds to an extracellular domain of a VEGF receptor and neutralizes activation of the receptor.
The invention also provides hybridoma cell lines as well as the monoclonal antibodies produced therefrom: DC101 (IgG1k) deposited as ATCC Accession No. ATCC HB 11534: Mab25 (IgG1) deposited as HB12152; and Mab 73 (IgG1) deposited as HB-12153.
Further, the invention provides a method of neutralizing VEGF activation of a VEGF receptor in endothelial cells comprising contacting the cells with the monoclonal antibody of the invention.
The invention also provides a method of inhibiting angiogenesis in a mammal comprising administering an effective amount of any one of the antibodies of the invention to the mammal. In addition, the invention provides a method of inhibiting tumor growth in a mammal comprising administering an effective amount of any one of the antibodies of the invention to the mammal.
The invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising any one of the antibodies of the invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.